


【临静】太阳不死

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: 存档。
Relationships: 临静
Kudos: 2





	【临静】太阳不死

山谷毗邻一望无际的鲜红大海。熊熊燃烧的波涛之间吐露细密的白色泡沫，像珍珠缝在新娘的婚纱上。婚礼嵌在傍晚的一角。海水异常的赤红让人怀疑晚霞被水淹没，只有仔细观察才会发现其实水比天空红得更甚，此时才能明白绝非是海洋继承其倒影，而是晚霞从海水中诞生，正如海边那块著名的岩石上所刻着的：太阳和人类重生于此。领他来的是当地的向导，年近古稀，头发稀疏花白，脸上纵横沟壑。他跟在老人身后，黑色军装被洗得褪色，肩上光秃秃没有一枚勋章，左臂的袖口空空荡荡，迎着海风滑稽地舞动。  
“我见过你的眼睛。”向导回过头来看着他。“每年都有人形师从这里离开，我记得他们每一个人。你的这只眼睛，本该属于这其中一个。”  
他指着他的左眼。他的眼眶再次灼痛，一如这只眼睛刚刚安在他身上的时候，像是不属于人偶的零部件被强硬地安插其中，原版的骨肉叫嚣暴怒，宁可残缺不全也要抗拒完美的补丁。然而眼球依旧用精湛的手法被装在了他的身上。你不是人偶，却比任何一个人偶都要完美。他听见他说。你不知道痛，不知道死，永远无需修补。但总有一天，我要修补你。  
“你来这里做什么？来修你的手臂吗？我们这儿住了不少优秀的人形师，不用多少力气就能给你再安一条手臂。”  
“不是的。”他说。他的断臂处被海风浸透，仿佛变成了冰冷的雾气，新的血肉没有长出来。他觉得自己在消失。容纳左眼的眼眶痛得厉害，几乎要让他呕吐晕厥。  
但他仍然凝视着山谷尽头的大海。他的双眼在风和夜色中睁大，右眼黑褐，左眼鲜红。  
并且总有一天。他又听到他说。我会带你来这里，看这里的大海。

山谷因为泥土而闻名。  
多年前某个历史性的一天，科学家在这个山谷里发现了可以填补人体的物质。它几乎可以填补人体的任何部分：从皮肤到角质，从肌肉到骨骼，从神经到血管，从内脏到细胞。医药生物界用耶和华造人时所用的材料命名它为“泥土”，泥土的修补能力阻绝了大量的死亡，再度赐予人类新生，而以精湛的技艺使用泥土修复人体的人，就是人形师。  
但在和折原临也见面之前，平和岛静雄并没有和人形师打过交道。  
那年他穿着整齐的军装，披着斗篷，长靴叩击出的脚步声分开人群，目所能及之地却不过是干涸的迷宫。道路笔直，假装向前延伸，他花了几年时间才明白，自己到不了终点：无论如何奋力向前，四面景物也不动分毫，即便每天辛苦行走，也依旧被困在原地徒劳踏步。  
在原地的每时每刻，不同的人都长着同样的脸，萎靡、麻木，永远面带微笑，而狂欢永不结束，喜乐浩荡，不留悲哀，他模糊地明白自己身处怎样欢声鼓舞的囚牢，却又看不到边界，直到他们押着一个俘虏朝他走来，他侧头一瞥，便如梦初醒：白光之中的浓雾缓缓散去，一直向前伸出的手砰地抓紧笼子的栏杆，他透过肆意弥漫的笑声，看到自己置身于高高在上的监狱——监狱孤苦伶仃，矗立在一片波涛汹涌的废墟之中。  
他转身。在身后的下属疑惑的神情中，他看着他。   
彼时战争早已持续数年，泥土的出现一边挽回着数万士兵的性命，一边养育着战争茁壮成长。战争像树一样生长。时过境迁，它的虬须盘根错节，反而越发欣欣向荣。硝烟波及全世界，可以用泥土修补士兵的人形师便得以成为新的宠儿。凭借精湛的修补技术，他们甚至取代了医生，不仅可以挽救濒死的人，还能抹去弹片火药造成的伤疤。大批大批的人从泥土之中获得新生，生命崭新如初，没有任何创伤的痕迹。战争的伤痕就此被抹去，泥土重塑的骨骼比原先更坚硬，皮肤更加洁白，头发更黑，身体无一例外向着完美重生，重生被批量制造，色彩便消失了。  
但俘虏停下了脚步。他的双眼比他见过的任何东西都要鲜艳，让他想起这个世界并不是只剩黑白。  
押解的士兵也停下来。“平和岛长官。”他们敬礼，然后低下头，卑微中夹杂着无法掩饰的恐惧，不敢有任何忤逆。他伸手拽了一下军服的衣领。因为戴着白手套，手指刺痒温暖。  
“这是谁？”  
“报告长官，是个俘虏。”其中一个士兵抓着他的肩，将他往下按去。“跪下！”他呵斥道。  
他没有动。他是个漂亮的青年，眼下却一身是伤，双手被绑在身后，胡乱裹着破烂的白衬衣和长裤，衣服上印着道道血痕，破裂的边缘开线翘起。他面颊微红，应该是伤口的炎症让他发了烧。但他无视了士兵的喝令，反倒偏过头来好奇地打量着他。然后他显得很感兴趣，微微挑起眉来，眼里刹那间情态飞扬，即便是伤痕病痛也掩盖不了那丝神采，他怔了一下，觉得自己像是被刺了一刀。不合实际的联想。  
士兵的手压在他肩上的伤口上，他疼得轻轻一缩，表情却没有变化。他侧过两步，斗篷的下摆无声地扫过脚踝。“你叫什么？”他问他。和往常一样，他的声音低沉冷峻，无需太多力气便饱含威慑。  
可对方没有回答，他微笑。士兵诧异而恼怒，又把他用力按了按，接着赶紧回头向眼前的高级将领汇报：“他前阵子伤寒，现在嗓子还没好，说不了话。他叫折原临也，是人形师。”  
平和岛静雄从没见过人形师。和其他人不同，他从不需要见他们，他下意识地在笼罩全身的斗篷下抚摸了一下左臂：新鲜的伤口已然自行愈合。然而在他的印象里，人形师不该是他这样的——他的神情中带着鲜明的毁灭欲，笑容漠然又嘲弄，这绝不该是用泥土修补人类身体、赐予他人重生的人该有的表情。只看到他第一眼，他就知道他对生命高贵的延续毫无敬畏之心。  
士兵终于让他跪下了。他在他的膝盖处重重踹了一脚，迫使他砰地跪倒在地，继而把他的上半身也压下去，让他低下头来。“俘虏见到长官就该下跪！”呵斥声响亮得讨好，但他保持着被迫跪地的姿势，却又抬起头，撩起双眼看他，姿态流转，和刚刚不同，近乎有些温情，他头一次被这样的眼神注视，体内惶然震动，一时世界寂静，除了他，他再看不到别人。恍惚间，他看到他动了动嘴唇。因为暂时失声，他没法说出声音，但他依旧从他双唇无声的开合中读取了他的意思。  
……震惊将他从高高在上的冷漠中被推下，跌入浑浊动荡的恐惧激流。他既为他的话语恐惧，也为那话语的真实性恐惧，他眼神微颤，并知道他一定看了出来，因为他又笑了。然后他再度被士兵抓起，押解着走远了，伤口让他脚步一摇三晃。他似乎听见他的轻笑。他也扭头走掉，长靴声音厚重，他莫名觉得寒冷，拢紧斗篷时，手有些发抖。  
你渴望着我。他说。

他终于还是来到这里。  
他解开衣扣，脱掉那只袖子，让向导看自己手臂的断面。老人看着那处平滑的、已经愈合的弧形创面，眼神就像是看着恐龙骨架。他们已经很久没见到这样残破的身体了，每个人都被泥土修得很完美。他枯老的手掌轻轻抚摸上去，那个断臂痉挛了一下。  
老人抬起头来，看到他依旧惘然冷漠的脸。他是俊朗的青年，仍然年轻，不该有这样悲哀的残疾，不是说他的手臂，而是他拒绝被泥土修补，这是脑子里的残疾。他没有哭泣的意思，然而眼泪还是从他两只颜色不同的眼睛里涌出，滴落下来。

他是死刑犯。平和岛静雄来到监狱时，知道了这一点。折原临也半躺在单人牢房里狭窄的床板上，百无聊赖地玩着一团橡皮泥，不知道他从哪儿弄来的，但他显然精于此道，他将它捏出任意形状，随心所欲，像上帝造人。他依旧满身伤痕，不知道是不是又被拷打过，脸颊上新添了几道干涸的血痕，看起来潦草虚弱，烧好像也没退，也没有让人用泥土修复自己的伤口——当然，死刑犯不可能有这种机会。可他精神振奋，甚至面带喜悦，没有焦躁和恐惧，当然也没有绝望。他甚至是笑着，翘着腿，对即将到来的痛苦和死亡视而不见。  
他刚从战场上退下，穿着颀长的黑色风衣，扁平的军帽扣在金发上，皮带紧扣着腰，只是一手打着绷带，袖子便垂在一边。他仍戴着白手套。守卫给他开门，敬礼时困惑地看着他打着绷带的手，这年头几乎已经没有人打绷带了。自从有了泥土，伤疤就变得稀缺。  
“您没事吗？”  
他摇头。他的脸上毫无情绪，穿过走廊时，一间间牢房内投来的视线也不能撼动他的无动于衷。他终于在他的牢房前停下，看到他听见脚步声后抬起眼来。见到他，他毫不意外，只是翻身下床，摇晃着走过来，隔着牢房的铁栅栏看着他。他知道他一定会来。  
“让我们单独待一会儿。”他这么吩咐，于是对方在铁门的另一侧微笑，等狱警走开，他才开口。“你受伤了。”他说。这是他第一次听到他的声音，温柔纯澈，像夜空中落下的雨水。“让我看看。”他示意他伸出手。他便将那只缠着绷带的手臂伸进铁栏的缝隙。他捧着他带伤的手细细端详，手指无声滑过，他笑着表示欣赏。  
“真好啊，我已经很多年没看到这样的伤口了。有机会让我看看绷带底下的样子吗？”  
他没说话，于是他无奈地叹了口气。“我会有机会的。”他望着他，“因为你来了。”  
然后他俯下身，隔着白手套吻了一下他的指尖。  
他离开监狱时，没有看一旁谄媚地低着头的狱警。“保证他的安全，还有，给他找个医生把伤治好，别让他死在牢里。”他整理衣领，口气冷淡而干脆，没去理会对方瞬间的愕然，“也别让任何人动他，否则你知道后果。”

那天夜里他梦到了许久未见的家乡。那个城市早在数年之前就被战火毁灭，他再回去的时候，只看到一片哀伤的狼藉，时至午夜，巨大的满月悬浮在他们头顶，有狼群跑过，那么原始和野蛮。可他梦见了城市还活着的样子，人群和雕像，高楼和天桥，高跟鞋和摩托车，公园和电视塔，水族馆和歌舞伎町……他手臂上的伤口不停地流血，血最终流成一条波澜万丈的大河，无数的人想用泥土铸成堤坝，堵住他的血。他们被伤口吓得四散奔逃。  
那时他尚未得知折原临也和他来自同一个城市。他和他一样，亲眼见到了这个城市的毁灭，凝聚的人类被打成散沙。城市消失后，他加入军队，因为自身的力量，很快成为位高权重的军官，而他则进入山谷，成为人形师。然后，他们在今日相会。他们在家乡和过去的梦毁灭之后相会。他连续几天梦到死去的故乡，每次醒来后都被孤独压得喘不上气。他很久没体会到这样的孤独，一度以为自己早已忘却这种感觉，可他在黑暗的房间中醒来，伤口一边愈合一边刺痛无比，他想起他的脸，那张多情的面庞。伤口在撕裂。所有人都敬畏他的伤口，只有他捧起他缠着纱布的手臂说，真好啊，我已经很多年没看到这样的伤口了。他望着伤口的神色，仿佛是在挤满陌生人的街头终于看到熟人，而在此之前，他已经在陌生的街道和人群之中孤独游荡了数百万年。  
之后他又去了几次监狱，基本是因为其他事务，他却每次都顺路去看他。每一次只是隔着铁栅栏短暂地说话，有时候只是沉默着，感受着意味深长的视线在身边的空气中无声地煮沸发酵。多了几次，折原临也知道了他的名字（其实他应该第一次就知道了），开始喊他小静，这是个莫名其妙的昵称。“你会再来的，小静。不是顺道来，是专程来，只为我一个人，你来找我。”他这么肯定，“我等着你来。”他不说什么，转身离开，回到住所后的晚上，他每一次都会梦见昔日的家乡。  
他终于去找他了。他知道自己必须去。他在临近午夜的时候又一次去了监狱，因为他的身份，没人有资格和胆量阻拦他。他在闪烁着昏暗灯光的长廊中飞快地穿行，在他的牢房门口猛地刹住脚步。他醒着，一下子就看到了他。“跟我来。”他说，一边打开他囚室的门，让他出来，却被他一下子拉住手。  
“是你跟我来。”他说。他的声音表示他身体在康复，虽然还没有完全恢复，但已经神采奕奕，“我知道你一定会来，可你居然挑这种时候，你真棘手。”他笑了起来，抓着他的手。他们往室外的操场跑去，监狱里肆无忌惮的飞跑，像十几岁的少年策划的、一场蓄谋已久又稚气十足的私奔，像故乡高中夏天的晚上，有高低起伏的虫鸣、燥热不安的路灯和汗水分子，可现在是深秋。他们跑到了操场上，那里很静，只有风的声音，深夜令人振奋，空气里有凛冽的露水味，细小的灰尘在苍白的灯光下舞动，铁丝网两端的灯下有无数飞蛾不停地被烫死。他在轻柔的寒意中松开他，猛地把他推在墙上。  
“你保证了我在监狱的安全，还找人治好了我的伤，多谢了，虽然我从不怕死，但我更想活着。你每来一次，我遭受的流言蜚语就多一分。人类真是薄情啊，是不是？明明共享我的爱，却对爱着他们的我恶言相向。”他听到了他压抑的喘息。  
他穿戴得一丝不苟，军服风衣，长靴手套，没有一点破绽，而对方则只穿着肮脏单薄的囚衣，像玫瑰被浇上污水，远配不上他的美。但他依旧好看得入髓蚀骨，他的黑发凌乱着，面色苍白，双颊微微凹陷，明明因为被审讯、被疏于照顾而潦倒憔悴，双眼却光彩灼灼。性欲生机盎然，对这强烈的鲜明反差表达赞叹，缴械投降。他比他见过的任何人都要美，每一丝骨肉，每一丝气息，都热烈饱满，带着艳丽明媚的鲜活味道，是心脏跳动时才有的清香。那一刻他看到灿烂阳光下炽灼的海岛，雪白滚烫的细沙，咸味中墨绿色的棕榈树挺拔明亮，那里白昼永存，只有黎明和正午交替，从没有晚霞和黑夜。他看到了太阳，太阳不死不灭。他的唇角还留着一丝伤口，笑容令他心神动荡，他靠在墙边，只觉得身体发软，急速的心跳使他缺氧，无力感贯穿全身，是欲望带来的软弱，如同魂魄被吸走，他被欲望压垮，满脸潮红，几近窒息，不顾一切地凑近他去亲吻那道伤口，一瞬间竟担心他会把自己推开。但他紧紧抱住了他，抚摸着他的背，然后他稍稍歪头，和他接吻。  
他开始脱去他的衣物。他的手指洁白秀美，他不由得战栗。他先摘掉他的军帽，然后慢条斯理，在他一声声急促的呼吸中斥退他的大衣，撕开衣领的围攻，抚摸着裸露出来的脖颈，再一颗颗掐灭纽扣的细锁嫩芽，他想伸手加快速度，却被他按住。“别动，”他小声说，声音低下去，因为隐忍着浓烈的情欲，柔和沙哑，像是灌多了蜜糖，变得很重，从荒野沉落，月亮升起来，“让我看看你。让我好好看看你。”他便不动了，等待着他，觉得他们像月光下互舔伤口的野兽。他将他的军服上衣也脱掉，接着是衬衫，一层一层，剥去他严谨挺拔的完美外壳，剥去他厚厚的一层层保护装。他赤裸着身体。“现在你在这里了。”他终于轻轻叹息，开始爱抚他，他的身体依旧是原始的，没有一寸被修补过，没有泥土。那么干净，那么好。他一下一下地吻过去，听到他发出细小的音节，便伸手握住他湿热肿胀的下身，他就蓦地仰起头来，呻吟之中，他第一次觉得自己活在这世上。他的眼角一片殷红。  
“你渴望着我。”他这么说，平复了情欲促发的失态，又露出惯有的游刃有余的笑容，注视着他，“从我第一次见到你，我就知道你渴望着我，渴望像我这样的人到来，救你出去。多可笑，你明明是个怪物，是个傀儡。但这很好，因为我也渴望着你。”  
然后他将他翻过来，挺身没入他的深处。  
他们的性爱更像是打架，只有最开始是浓情蜜意的，接下来就横冲直撞你死我活，在可笑的地方偏要一争高低。他们滚倒在地，枕着操场上的尘土和寸长的草，他仰起视线就看到没有星辰的天空，四角的灯照得操场雪亮，一点阴影都没有，他们无处藏身，就像是被拉到光天化日之下做这事，既羞耻又愉悦。因为没有人，喘息和呻吟比叛逆期的男孩还要明目张胆。他们都没和男人做过，折原临也只在少年时代抱过女人，平和岛静雄干脆对这事一无所知，结果他们就头破血流地摸索着，还没来几下就先弄出了血。血不多，粘稠的一点，全都流到蹭到枯草干土上。开头几下不是很美好，反而很狼狈，后面掌握了规则，才慢慢顺畅起来了，变得令人享受，他嗓子都叫哑了，喊不出声的时候就咬他的下巴。最后他们终于完事，宛如长途旅行磕磕绊绊，又是迷了路，又是丢了行李，又是车子半路抛了锚，但总算到了终点。两人的都气喘吁吁，脏兮兮地躺在地上，他抚摸着他的手臂。  
他手臂上的伤已经痊愈了，他专注地抚摸着他的手臂。“不是这里，是这里。”他的声音依然有些软，指着原本有伤的那块地方，皮肤血肉愈合如初。他看到他一瞬间流露出了憎恶，混合着深切的迷恋，他摇摇头。“我从没见过无需泥土修补也能恢复得这么快的身体。真可怕，这居然是人类的肉体。你真的是人类吗？明明是纯粹的血肉，却有着如此可怖的自愈力。你是人类吗，还是天生完美的傀儡。不，你什么都不是。对我而言，你只是怪物罢了。只有这个才能解释你为什么会有这样的身体。”  
他翻过身来吻了他一下。  
“我爱着人类，可我也同样迷恋着你这个怪物，不然我就不会和你做爱了，事实上我已经很久没有产生过性欲，因为几乎每个人都被修补过，我对掺杂了泥土的身体没有欲望。可我不该迷恋怪物。我不该背叛我自己，我绝不容忍——所以我真讨厌你。”他眼里浮动着热切的爱和恨，一点都不冲突，完美融合，一瞬间他看起来竟然很绝望，他于心不忍，可他帮不了他。没人帮得了他。他低下头，把额头靠在他的颈窝处，抱着他。“为什么会是这样的呢，小静。”  
他无法回答，就像他不知道为什么自己明明看出了他危险的毁灭欲，却仍旧不顾一切地和他接近。精液从他的身体里流了出来，像是在嘲讽这一切。“不。”他终于兀自下了定论，“我不承认。就算要我承认我迷恋你，那也无所谓。我绝不承认你是人类，虽然你的身体很完美，一点都没有被泥土玷污。可我不承认。你是个怪物，是傀儡，是人偶，而我会修补你的，总有一天，我会修补你。”  
他抬起头来，眼神温柔而残酷。“你必须被修补。必须。”

在这之后，他们又幽会几次。然后他的处决日即将到来，于是他在所有人惊愕的眼神中，第一次当众发言，要免除他的死刑，将他放出来。“他是优秀的人形师，军队需要这样的人。”他被朋友建议后，才摆出这样冠冕堂皇的理由，因为他连滥用职权都不会。“你为什么这么做？你看上他了？”和他一起长大的岸谷新罗玩着手术刀；他是这个时代罕见留存的医生。他摇头，想起他的黑发，柔软细碎，缠绕在他的指尖，他一喘息，他就吻他，吻到他缺氧，吻到他哭，再取笑他，再吻掉他的眼泪。他那么近，双眼赤红，盈着璀璨的血海。医生惊异地看着他。“不，你爱上他了。”他肯定地改口。他再一次摇头。“我讨厌他。”他说，心脏狂跳着，他走出去关上门。  
折原临也在收拾行装，他准备出狱。他已经养好了伤，全靠药物医治，没有用泥土。他换上了普通的衣服，只不过是脱下了脏而简陋的囚服，他的神采便已经熠熠生辉，他如此优雅，俊美无比，像是舔血的刀。狱警看着他，即便内心有了答案，他还是问：“你知道你为什么能被放出来吗？”  
他回过头来，在对方的眼中看见牢中犯人一模一样的眼神。他们做爱被听见，声音却无从辨别，因此这些人妄下推测，说他靠某种见不得人的方式引诱那个年轻的军官以求释放和上位，他心知肚明，却不纠正他，反而无辜地偏过头。“因为靠身体呗。”他随随便便地笑着说，转身告别时肆意地背对着他挥了挥手。在温暖的春风中，他想着平和岛静雄，他的金发，他秀气的五官其实那么乖巧，他挺拔的腰身，他在自己身下压抑呻吟的模样，他破除他一贯可怖的冷峻，让那张俊俏的脸上浮现出旺盛的幽暗潮水，原始的激流涌动，亘古的万物崩塌，他带着伤口的手臂无助地搂上自己的背。他真美，让他想起飞鸟，想起空谷风声，想起湮灭在灰茫沙土之中的草原，想起被繁茂的落樱激起涟漪的湖，想起苔藓之中焕发生机的石榴树，想起烈火焚烧一整座山的森森古木时冲天的浓烟，最后他想起太阳。他们不约而同地因为对方想起了太阳。

他跟着向导，走在泡在海风中的村落里。  
每一天每一天，太阳都在出生、成长、老去，但从不死亡。它的濒死和它的新生一样美，它恢弘的暮年夜夜堕入黑暗，直到黎明再次到来。在山谷尽头的大海边，每年都有数万人光顾这里，凭栏远眺太阳的假死，赞叹它的老去，因为知道它在数小时后依然会又一次焕发新生，他们便对自然顽强不息的轮回表达惊叹。太阳每天重生，一如人类重生，太阳永不灭。  
他被释放后的第三天，他见到他。他坐在阳光下，正用雕塑用的刀在坚硬的泥块上细细琢磨，看起来并不享受，反而很无聊，像猫舔毛一样慵懒地打发时间。他在做一只人的手臂，不是人体补丁，就是普通的艺术品，多年前艺术商店里会卖的那种。他做得很精巧，已经到了收尾工作，手臂圆润光滑，手指细腻胆怯。听到他进屋，他就侧过身，双手还沾着泥灰，他朝他微笑。  
“我接到第一份任务了，”没等他开口，折原临也就说，“帮着修补一个少佐的大腿，活不是很难，很快就做好了，四肢比内脏要简单得多。我觉得我可以抹掉他们对我的怀疑了。”  
“你抹不掉，能抹掉的是我。”平和岛静雄干脆地回答，“你在我的全权管辖之内，受我全程监视，在我这里没人能逃得掉。”  
他笑，一副屈服的样子：“我明白，我现在还能活着玩雕塑，都是因为你。我是你的囚犯。”最后一句的语气不是对长官而是对情人，太过明显的暧昧。他不搭话，面无表情地脱下外套，挂在门边。阳光很暖和，这么好的天气里，不该打仗，而应该有流水声和森林，还有梅花鹿在吃浆果和蘑菇。他望着明媚的窗外，折原临也就低下头去继续做他的手臂，那只手臂伸向他，活像是属于一个他的爱慕者，那么祈求而动情地伸向他。他漫不经心地锉着它的指尖。  
“我享受这份工作。修补别人的时候，我觉得我是神，但我可能就是神。因为我爱着人类，爱着他们每一个人，即便是渎神者我也爱着。在我这里不会有惩罚。神不会比我更爱世人。所以，选择被泥土修补的人类，哪怕就因为这样变成了傀儡，只要这是他们自己的意愿，我都不会干涉。但泥土本身不能被原谅。”他一边说，一边做好最后的修饰工作，然后丢下工具，把手臂放在桌上，细细端详了一阵。“这个也是，不是人类，所以不值得爱。”接着，他将它往地上用力一扔。那只漂亮的手臂在他愕然的眼神中顷刻间被砸得粉碎，哗啦啦一堆泥块土沫。  
“谢谢你了，小静，这样让我活下来，让我还有毁灭这一切的一天。”  
他用脚尖碾了碾地上的碎片，快乐地哈哈大笑起来。

“这只眼睛，修补手法很美。”在换换降临的夜幕中，他们来到了村庄里。“这不是外科医生能做到的，这是人形师的作品。你是怎么得到他的眼睛的？”向导问他。  
可他只是想起了那天晚上。他失去眼睛后昏迷数日，总算是堪堪捡回一条命醒来了。他去医院看他，依旧是在深夜，就像第一次幽会的时候。他们挤在一张床上，有一会儿什么都不说。最后还是他开口。“去给你自己安一个眼睛，用泥土。你是从山谷出来的，你知道该怎么做。”他说，没去看他，“临也，这是命令。”  
他的眼睛受伤，再正常不过，是在战场上被子弹击中。他将近一半的时间都耗在了战场上，东奔西跑，是军队最趁手的武器。不打仗的时候，他就在他的小工作室里等他；工作室是他帮他争取到的另一样特权，为此又是新的一波闲言碎语，好在他们谁都不在意。更何况，折原临也确实是出色的人形师。他修好很多人，压下不少疑虑的声音，总是带着工具回来，开灯就看到他坐在屋内。“你把我这里当成什么了，总是来。”他假模假样地抱怨，把东西都放下，然后看着他。他身上时不时带伤，空气里飘着血腥味，有时候伤得重了，也只是草草包扎。那是活人一次又一次打倒死亡、并藐视它的气味。  
死亡对你无可奈何。他耐心地说，让他拆掉绷带，用雕刻刀轻轻描过他的伤口，然后让他跪下来带着伤口舔他。他就穿着最高级别的将领才能穿着的军装，跪下来，脸凑到他的两腿之间，就这样跪在一个曾经的死刑犯面前，这一切因为叛逆而美不胜收。但在他得寸进尺，赤着脚踩在他的肩膀上时，他就很不乐意地抓着他的脚踝把他从椅子上拖到地上，他滑下来，然后他们就滚在一起接吻。  
“你爱我吗，”黑发的青年将手指从他的伤口里拔出来，依旧那么耐心又温柔地笑着，“快投降，说你爱我，我就给你。”  
“你想都别想。”他将他推翻，脱掉外套和裤子，就穿着一件被揉皱了的衬衫，一边扯开领口一边跨坐在他身上，他力气太大，被压翻在地的人根本动弹不得，只能任凭他坐上来。他居高临下地看着他，如此桀骜不驯的悍然神色，如同霎时间卷起的狂风，对方倒吸一口冷气。“你这可是强奸。虽然是用后面。”他埋在他里面，假惺惺地抱怨，被他一把揪起衣领。  
“少废话，”平和岛静雄说，“一个假释犯别那么多话，我才是上级。给我动。”  
“你刚刚才给我舔过。”折原临也躺在地上恳切地望着他，“你喜欢这东西，所以你该自己来。”  
“服从命令。”  
“滥用职权是不对的。”就像他不是因为他的滥用职权活下来似的。最后他退让半步，朝他张开双臂，“好，那你过来。”他盯了他三秒，然后俯身搂上他。他的脸紧紧地埋在他的肩头。  
他的手搭上他的脊背。“打仗有趣吗，小静？”他柔声问，听到他在自己的肩膀处发出难以抑制的抽泣声。“不会再有战争了。”过了一会儿，他又这样平静地说。“你爱的日子会来的，因为世界终将毁灭，你讨厌的这一切一定会结束。永久的平静一定会到来。”他捧起他的脸，凝视着他哭泣的样子。  
“而在此之前，你唯一能依赖的人却只有我。”  
所以，为什么不说一句你爱我呢。他在心里补了一句，又和他没命地接吻。  
然而他并未完好无损地等到和平的那一天到来。他回来后总是来找他，所以在他没有来的那一天，他就知道出问题了。他擅自离开规定的活动区域，在数人震惊的视线中闯入医院。唯一没有惊讶的是外科医生。岸谷新罗和他打过几次照面，两人莫名有点投缘，他进来时他正在整理手术刀。“你果然来了，”他朝他点头，“我们还在讨论要不要去找你，毕竟这事交给人形师更好。”  
“怎么了？”他问，然后他看到躺在手术台上的青年。年轻的军官满脸是血，鲜血不断地流淌，已经在白色布料上染了一大滩。他失去了意识，表情并不因为疼痛而扭曲。他看到他的左眼，眼眶的位置是出血口，血肉模糊，看上去被打穿了。  
“被打中眼睛了，我刚刚检查过。没法自行恢复，左眼废了，必须手术或者进行修补。”对方说，“用泥土修好当然是最好的选择，所以，要帮你准备工具吗？”  
所有人都看着他。一时间，这场景就显得这么不真切。他望着他，想到伤口在他身体上愈合，他的身体像花一样，绽放又合拢，昼夜交替，常开不败。这世上仅剩下这么一尊完美的、不受伤口支配的躯壳，眼下却要被泥土玷污。不，不。他决不允许，决不。这是他热切恋慕着的身躯，泥土，泥土没资格碰他。  
可他又兴奋着。“不需要泥土。”他说。他的脸上绽开了喜悦的笑容，就好像这是比战争结束还要值得庆祝的事。太好了，这太好了，这是天赐良机。“不需要泥土。”他重复一句。  
“你打算做什么？”  
他脸上那有些痴狂的微笑让人觉得不祥。但他就这样笑着，让人取来了修补工具。“泥土不够完美，我有更好的补丁。”他露出了一种温柔的、梦游般的笑容，看着金发青年的眼神近乎充满爱意。我迷恋着你。他想。从第一次见到你，我就迷恋着你，就像你也迷恋着我。我不允许你被泥土污染，但我也不愿意自己的意志被背叛。我必须要证明你是怪物，现在机会来了。你是人偶，你是怪物。我绝不承认你是人类。只要是人偶，就都会有被修补的那一天。  
“我说过，我一定会修补你的，总有一天。”  
他狂热地喃喃自语，然后当着所有人的面，将刀子戳进了眼眶，剜出了自己的左眼。  
没人知道他是怎样做到在失去眼球的巨大痛苦中给他安上这只眼睛的，只是他不仅看起来毫无痛楚，反而全程心满意足地微笑着。他的手法比任何一次都要精细动人，挑开皮肤，夹出弹片，切除烂肉，清理血迹，整顿肌理。过程无声无息，只有他柔和的呼吸和工具修补时的轻响，他的眼球被放在那里，等待他自己的取用。这是最完美的补丁。他的脸因为失血而苍白，大股的鲜血从他凹陷的眼窝中流出，如同地心深处喷涌而出的间歇泉，蓬勃诡谲，朝气潋滟。接受他。他一边细细修复，一边这么想。你没有别的选择。接受它。他沉浸在热切的快乐之中，根本不想顾及他人的情绪。在他的血流了一地的时候终于有人受不了地夺路而逃。  
疯子！！  
他用失去一只眼睛的代价，证明了他是怪物，免去了他被泥土侵蚀。他不曾这样自毁，但出乎意料地觉得这是值得的。只是修复完成之后他才意识到，这种情况下的自己说不定会死，毕竟他从来都只是个普通的人类而已。  
“现在，他们一定觉得我特别特别爱你。”  
他望着他，若有所思地小声说了一句，就倒在了地上。

他勉强活过来、苏醒后的那个晚上，他们整夜整夜地挤在一起，说话、亲吻，还有做爱。他左眼位置还蒙着厚厚一层纱布，当然眼眶里已经空了，只是因为纱布，平和岛静雄看不到这一幕。可他依旧颤抖得厉害。他看上去像是被击垮，这是任何一次重伤都没做到的，他又恐惧又哀伤，因为他这种做法持续震惊，又因为极度的愧疚无法向他发怒。他被各路夹杂的感情压得崩溃，最后只是用力揪着他的衣服。  
“临也，临也……”他觉得新安上的左眼疼得滚烫，是那么暴怒的剧痛。他痛不欲生，喊他的名字时都咬牙切齿。窗帘敞开，细碎的星光游进屋内，一派朦胧的、金鱼尾巴似的夜色下，他们终于能相互看清了。他伸手抚摸他左眼上的纱布，眼睛痛得死去活来，让眼泪一个劲地往外流。他固执地相信那只是因为疼，而眼泪也是血污脓水，尽管其实什么疼痛都奈何不了他。  
他张着嘴困难地呼吸，视线清晰，望着他星光下的脸庞：太虚幻了，他几乎以为他要在空气中消失，于是用力抓着他。但他的手也覆上来了，他看上去很满意，喜不自禁，又柔情似水地擦掉他的眼泪。“用我的眼睛流泪的感觉怎么样？”他听到他这么问。于是他终于彻底失声痛哭。  
他悲痛的样子让他有胜利感。他一遍一遍抹掉他的泪水：原本的那只黑褐色眼睛，还有原本属于自己的那只深红色眼睛。不对称，不搭调，一看就是补丁，像是没有更好的材料于是勉强这么修补的。好极了。“真好，你在用我的眼睛哭泣，小静。”他阖上眼，觉得再也不会有比此时更好的时刻了。他打赢了这场战争，甚至不介意说投降的话：“我爱你，小静。我爱你。”  
后半夜，他被他命令，要他用泥土把自己修好。“你太不讲情面了。”折原临也睁着完好的右眼望着黑暗，被他的话逗得发笑，“我们可是少有的身上一点泥土都没有的人。换句话说，我们是天生一对。”他翻身就想打他，被他一把抱住，又压回床上。  
“我知道山谷，”他抱着他，声音很轻。“我和每个人形师一样，都从那里学会怎么修补人类，然后走出山谷。可我讨厌那里。小静，我讨厌那里，因为那里象征着人类肉体的永生。不会再有伤痕，不会再有不可阻绝的死，一切寄托给泥土，一切寄托给补丁。人类不再是人类了：坏掉了就能被修好，甚至比以前更好，最后他们再也不因为伤口而悲伤了，人类变得和傀儡没有区别，只要身体被修好，就连心里都没了伤疤，即便面对战争也能纵声欢笑。人类不该这样，那个山谷把人类毁了。山谷里集合着历史上迄今为止最大的悲哀，人形师活在这股悲哀的中央。在遇见你之前，我从没有想过，还有人能把我从这种悲哀中拯救出来。”  
他还在山谷的时候，每年都能看到无数通过泥土重生的情侣来到海边庆祝新生和爱情。战争让他们随时随地都会陷入濒死，失去肢体或内脏，但这一切都将被泥土修复补全。泥土几乎可以修复任何部位。每当看到这一切，他就意识到人类在离他远去。已经没有什么可以将人类击垮了。他的固执和失望被留在原地，直到他遇见他。  
“所以，我绝不会用泥土修复自己，但我要带你去看那个山谷。我要带你去，带着你没有任何补丁的身体，给予这一切最大的嘲笑。”  
他诉说这一切的语气，就像是在向他求婚。  
“没有人比我们更合适。小静，我们要一起去山谷尽头的大海边，看着夕阳，嘲笑他们。”

他因此没有答应向导找人修好自己手臂的请求。  
他在山谷的第二天，迎来了那里的雨季。道路变成了河，他推开门，还以为自己醒在岛屿的中央。雨水从他脚边恣意地流过，清透的雨幕笼罩了山谷，在雨水一滴一滴顺着宽大的芭蕉叶淌下来时，远方响起了钟声。  
他混在成群结队的旅客中，坐在旅馆的一角吃早饭。正如他所说，这里迎来了大批大批的情侣，相互搂抱亲吻，他们都是去海边的。空气中弥漫着潮湿的水汽和嘈杂的说话声，像个巨大的澡堂，只是有点冷。窗户打开，厅堂就中空了，湿润的风灌进来，开始无声地膨胀，仿佛下一秒就能飞上天去，飞过鲜红的大海，飞向晚霞的另一边。  
而战争结束了。  
“所以，你再也没见过他。”  
老向导的手搭在覆着一层水汽的木头桌子上。他也是个人形师，同样也被泥土修补过，在手腕上可以看出一道苍老的龟裂痕迹。他们都是战争留下来的人偶，在焦土之上繁衍生息，重建一切，直到创痕被遗忘。人类本身和泥土没有区别。他摇头，喝着汤：“没有。他们说他离开那里了。我醒来后，战争已经结束了。所以我也离开了那里。”  
“你在找他。”  
“大概吧，我也只是想来这里看看。我从来没来过这里。”  
“你来嘲笑我们。”  
“我已经没资格这么做了。”  
对方浑浊的双眼望着他。平和岛静雄无声地笑了笑，指着胸口的位置：“这里，已经被泥土修过了。我醒来后，他们告诉我，我的心脏被伤到，不得不用泥土修好，还是他动的手。很精巧，我现在感觉和以前没有区别，虽然我下令不许这么做，但他们显然还不想让我死。”  
他在最后一场战役中失去了左臂。事实上他比任何人伤得都重，身体被数次打穿，内脏悉数碎裂，每一根骨头都折断。“最后一次了，总该来点盛大的。”如果他还在，一定会充满享受地这么说，只是他没有听见。他最后一次见到他，是在即将被推进手术室的时候，他意识逐渐昏沉，见到他，却又想起了什么似的。“如果我又有什么地方废了，就让它保持原状。”他说，“别用泥土修复它。”  
“这可不是我说了算。”  
“你就说这是命令。”  
折原临也笑着说了一句那还是很够呛，把手放在他的眼睛上，两只颜色不一样的眼睛。“现在睡吧，小静。”他轻快地说，“做个梦。很快就会醒了。”  
做个梦，然后醒来。病房里空静谧无声，洁白的窗帘被拉开，窗户也敞着，只属于夏日傍晚的、蜂蜜质地的花香缓缓渗进屋内，瑰丽的夕阳将病房内映得通红。他的心脏鲜活地跳动着，只是左臂没了，这倒没什么。房内空无一人，唯有夕阳作伴。这是他记得的下一件事。  
他侧了侧头，又低头去喝汤，把昆布和豆腐也一并吃尽。心脏跳动的频率有迹可循，是强有力的背叛鼓点。他站了起来。  
“你要走了吗。”向导问他。  
“他不在这里，那我就该走了。还有别的地方可以找，可以去。”  
“你接下来准备去哪里？”  
“可能回家乡。”他回答，然后披上衣服，走进了淡蓝色的雨中，就这样走远了。  
向导则坐在原地，一点一点地吃完早餐，喝着酒。酒杯上都沾着一层水珠，湿气融着酒，水雾微醺。旁边桌上一对年轻情侣一直好奇地看着他们，此时见金发的人走掉，终于是回过头来：“那个人，以前是军人吗？都没有被修补过，好厉害。”  
向导没说话。  
“他好像是认识一个人形师？”情侣中的青年接着说，“可他对泥土一无所知啊。只要是接触过泥土的人都知道，并不是所有器官都可以被泥土修补的。心脏怎么可能被泥土修补呢。”  
“泥土唯一不能修复的器官，就是心脏啊。”

白昼之下的大海褪去了几分艳丽，依旧在乌云和雨水之中沉默地翻涌着红色，只是红色黯淡了几分，傍晚尚未靠近，婚礼还没开始。婚礼。爱情。生命。他离开山谷时，依旧走在人烟浩淼的街头，每和一个人因为离得太近擦肩而过，便以为自己是再次与他相会。他将回到家乡，一如回到当初每一个梦见家乡的夜，那早已不复存在的马路、天桥、海湾和公园，那不复存在的熙熙攘攘的脚步声，却都在他握住他手的瞬间重现。囚网之下刺眼的白光，目睹着他们抵死缠绵、紧接着便毁于高温的飞蛾，焦枯的气味杂糅清凉的风。总有一天，我要修补你。我们要一起去山谷尽头的大海边，看着夕阳，嘲笑他们，我亲爱的，亲爱的人偶。他从来古板乖顺，不会嘲笑人，只得等着他来教他，所以等他们重逢，他们肯定还会回来这里，回到山谷尽头的大海边，尽己所能嘲笑人类、嘲笑大海、嘲笑晚霞，唯有太阳向死复生，日光锒铛禁锢，永远周而复始、不眠不休。

（END）


End file.
